


Letters to Stiles.

by surrealdelicacy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Softie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, God bless this fic, M/M, Moving On, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sharing secrets, a trip to memory lane, i have no idea what i am doing, stiles is messed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealdelicacy/pseuds/surrealdelicacy
Summary: “Talia Hale, your neighbor and your future psychiatrist.” The lady who looked like she was in her 50’s smiled down at him.Did she say psychiatrist? He gave Lydia a look and she was sheepishly looking in her lap.“It’s about time.” Alison said in tone that was dominant.Stiles huffed and fell onto his bed.Stiles needed new friends.And… possibly, a less friendly neighborhood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know i am already working on a fic but this one was just bound to happen.  
> it'll be a six chapter fic!  
> so give it a read and kudos!

Claudia Stilinski made the best muffins in entire Beacon Hills, the small bakery she owned in the middle of town was always crowded – well it used to be until she fell sick.

It was once a two-story house – Claudia’s childhood home. After her parent’s demise, the house came under her name and since she was already married to John Stilinski she used the house for starting her own little business venture.

The entire ground floor was soon renovated into a bakery and the top floor was turned into Claudia’s son’s personal playhouse.

There used to be 3 bedrooms and two bathrooms up there when Claudia’s family lived here.  Later the Stilinski combined 2 of the 3 bedrooms into a large lounge where the little Stiles use to stay while Claudia baked and ran the bakery. One bedroom was left the way it was.

The lounge was decorated with paper cutouts and Stiles favorite action figures. There were children books on the shelf and there were was batman rug in the middle of the room. It was Stiles’ personal paradise.

The most cherished pieces in the room were two wooden boxes placed in the middle of the top shelf. One of them was crafted with little stars and small captain America sticker that Stiles wanted to put on and the other was plain with a fox at the front. Both the boxes were locked with only a small opening at the side and Claudia had made Stiles swore on his Batman action figure that he will never open the boxes, not until they’re filled.

You must be wondering what the boxes were actually, trust me it was nothing special. They were just plain money boxes that Claudia’s dad had gifted her when she was 5.

She gave one to Stiles when he was 3 and told him to put a dollar in the box at the end of each week until it is completely filled. This was the only way to make the little boy learn the concept of saving from an early age.

Stiles was around 5 years old when Claudia’s first showed the signs of sickness. It was also around the same time when Stiles saw his mother bring bigger wooden box in the room.

“‘Reasure box!” Stiles had exclaimed.

“Yup! We are going to be pirates!” Claudia fake growled at Stiles who dramatically put his hands up in the air.

“Daddy, Help”

John rolled his eyes at his wife and son but then gave a weak smile as he looked at Claudia’s face. He was going to lose her.

“We are going to put the bigger dollar in it, mommy?” he looked at Claudia with hopeful eyes.

Claudia looked back her son and was mesmerized by his deep brown eyes filled with excitement. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. No matter what her doctors said, she could feel she didn’t have a lot of time. She was ok with it, people leave all the time.

But the thought of this little boy in front of her, who used to cry during thunder, the boy who was her centre of the universe, thought of leaving him alone was like death before death.

She knew God would watch over her little boy and she knew John was a great father but what about her. What about the time when Stiles needed her? What if after she is gone, she still misses him? Could she visit? Were “ghost visiting people myths” were real? Was it allowed? Would her baby be scared of her? What if Stiles grew up to be a ghost whisperer? May be they could talk then.

She giggled at the thought. She was so dramatic, Stiles was exactly like her.

She looked at Stiles as she put the lock on the box. “No, this box is for a different kind of treasure.” She smiled down at the now confused boy. “Look mommy will take care of this one and will put the key in Stiles’ jar?” when stiles’ nodded she continued, “Then when Stiles grows up, when he becomes a big boy, he can use the key to open it.”

“When I am as big as daddy?” Stiles looked like he was in deep thought.

“Yes.” She patted him on the head.

Stiles thought for a moment and then looked back at John. “How old are you?”

John laughed for a moment, “I am 32, kid. Think you can hold it in for that long?”

Stiles looked at his mother in horror and both of them narrowed their eyes at each other.

“10 years” Stiles said.

“25 it is.” Claudia smirked.

“I am not going to wait a day after my 13th birthday!” Stiles warned.

“22nd birthday.” Claudia narrowed her eyes a little more.

“18 it is then,” john interrupted as he could see his son and wife ready to get in a pillow fight and then peace will only be made when John will take them both out for large sized curly fries and strawberry shakes.

Stiles and Claudia both looked at John with the same brown eyes and then back at each other. “Deal.” They said in unison and John sighed of relief.

“We’ll open it together!” Stiles said as he went to finish his painting.

There was a sudden wave of saddening silence in the room that neither John nor Claudia acknowledged.

Days went in a blur after that, Claudia would put something in the box everyday and then carefully put the lock. While Stiles dollar a week turned to 3 dollars a week.

.

.

Stiles was 7 when something as easy as breathing became hard for Claudia. It was a regular day at the bakery when Claudia collapsed on the kitchen counter.

Hospital bills were more than what the Stilinski family could afford, all of their savings were used. Stiles even gave his box to his father who just sighed sadly at his son.

When the expenses exceeded, Claudia in a very low voice convinced her husband to sell the bakery. John didn’t argue considering his wife’s condition.

Mr. Martin owned a small sports shop in the town and he offered to buy the place.

Claudia Stilinski was removed from life support 2 weeks after the day the contract was signed.

Stiles was hugged by everyone in the town. He was the most loved kid in the town anyways. He was the Sheriff’s and the baker’s hyped kid. The one who never failed to lighten up the mood, and that day he was sad.

Stiles didn’t say a thing for a week and the people of Beacon hills were sulking. Stiles was the life of the town, he used to pt his feet in everyone’s business since the day he first walked. And now the town missed it.

They wanted their little ball of energy back.

So one complained when Stiles broke down art school, no one complained when they saw the Sheriff’s kid angrily kicking rocks in the street, their hearts ached for him and they all just wanted to cuddle the little boy till he was in peace.

Mr. Martin didn’t mind when they found Stiles one day sitting at the steps of the bakery. His only son and daughter in law had died in a car accident a few years ago. So he was legal guardian to his granddaughter Lydia, even though Lydia didn’t remember her parents well but Mr. Martin knew what it felt like to lose someone. His heart ached for the little boy. They turned the bakery into a book store but Mrs. Martin forced Mr. Martin to not at all change the top floor of the building.  

Mr. Martin didn’t complain at all and let Stiles’ little paradise stay the same way. However the extra bedroom was turned into a supplies closet but the rest stayed the same.

The room did stay the same but Stiles never returned. He never went to the top floor again.

Sometimes he would visit with his best friend Scott and help them with running the store. Sometimes he’d stay for dinner and play cards with Lydia and Mr. Martin, but he never did go the top.

Things went smoothly and time moved forward. The Martins became a family to the Stilinski along with the McCall.

Scott and Stiles were there for Lydia when Mr. Martin passed away. They were 16 then. They both helped Mrs. Martin run the store after that.

Lydia and Scott were there for Stiles when he had a major sexuality crisis.

They were a team.

Stiles turned 18 before of his friends and the party was small. Stiles weren’t very happy because Lydia invited Jackson to the party.

“It’s my party!” Stiles raised his hand in disbelief.

“He is my boyfriend!” Lydia pleaded.

“I hate him!” Stiles growled.

“But you love me!” Lydia gave her best *I’m your best friend/soul sister look*

“I regret it every day.” Stiles sighed since he knew Lydia will have her way.

He was lying down on his bed toying with the key, the key to the treasure box, the wooden box that was now placed carefully in Stiles’ closet.

He was supposed to open it today but he didn’t. He couldn’t. He looked to his side table at Claudia’s picture. _“We were supposed to do it together.”_

_._

_._

Stiles graduated with a degree in graphic designing and a _breakup._ He wasn’t surprised though. He and Malia parted ways on good terms.

Stiles applied in New York since both Lydia and Scott were there. They both were flat mates along with Jackson who was still dating Lydia and Scott’s girlfriend Kira.

They decided to get a bigger place when Stiles gave a straight no. he was not going to live with anyone, he wanted his own place. Also there was no way and he repeats no way he was going to use the same bathroom as Jackson.

Well, it didn’t go very well at first. It was New York and it was hard to find a decent place in cheap. Stiles felt like a looser.

Stiles weren’t going for cheap though. He really didn’t care about the rent.

He already had a great job; he used to draw and sale online comics too. Also he had a fair amount of money in his bank all thanks to Claudia’s a dollar a week strategy. A strategy that had soon turned to a dollar a day, followed by 5 dollars a day when Stiles had turned 14 and had started working at the Martins officially. Also all the money he used to get from drawing comics and writing little Stories in his teen days went into the savings too.

Okay so Stiles wasn’t totally a looser. He was a small scale comic creator and blog writer too who went by the pen name _“I aint Batman”._ Classy, right? Well, Lydia and Scott never agreed. What do they know, He had followers! Who loved him!

So he was not going to die in hunger and thirst. And he could definitely afford a fancy place, well not too fancy but fancy enough.

However, it was still a challenge for Scott and Lydia to get Stiles a place. Every time they took him out Stiles had a problem.

“It’s too small, I can’t breathe”

“It’s too big! I am not breeding dinosaurs in here!”

“The structure is just not right?”

“Have you seen the bathroom? It’s so not my type.”

“The floor creaks” “It doesn’t have the feel.” “This just looks like an Attic.” “It’s perfect but the place is just not calling out to me.”

It took a month for them to get a perfect place. Lydia sighed in relief and Scott did Stiles’ signature happy dance.

“You guys are acting like you are happy I’m moving out.” Stiles narrowed his eyes.

“Oh please, we wanted you to stay bro. you wanted your own place.” Scott smiled at him.

“And now you are happy that I’m gonna go.” Stiles narrowed his eyes a little more.

“Sti, we love you but you made us visit every broker that lives here in just 30 days.” Lydia sighed as she plopped down on the floor.

“You think you’re in pain? I need to bleach my ass since I have been using the same bathroom as your lovely fiancé”

Scott rolled his eyes while Lydia just sighed.

Stiles moved in a week. They actually had to buy the entire furniture.

Since the apartment had two rooms, one with the attached bathroom much to Stiles relief; while the other was smaller in size with large windows. It looked like a studio room for a painter; Stiles choose this room t be his work place. It was perfect. The apartment also had a small lounge attached to the kitchen. It was cozy.

After the apartment was set stiles took a well deserved bath. He didn’t bleach his ass as expected but he made sure he washed himself thoroughly.

He slept in his new bed that night. He was 22, had a job, a depression that he’d been denying, money, an ache for an anchor, a place to live. What else did he need? It was perfect.

.

.

“NO!” he screamed himself awake.

His breathing was hard, he was panting. He clutched the sheets harder. And looked at the bright light, focusing on the hand that was caressing him.

It was soothi… wait what? Pause. Rewind. Replay.

A hand was caressing him? But he was alone in his new apartment!

God was it another episode of ghost whisperer. His breathing turned harsh. He was going to have a panic attack in front a ghost.

123456789

987654321

Red amber green

Green amber red.

He kept chanting in his head until his nerves calmed down.

He looked up slowly to see a very worried Scott holding him tight. Oh it was Scott.

But how? How did he get in?

“We broke the door, dude you need to give us an extra key.” Scoot replied, apparently Stiles had said the former part out loud.

“What…” he tried to sit up and saw that Scott wasn’t alone. He could see a figure – a lady – talking to Lydia and Alison just outside his door.

“We came back to check on you, Jackson had a late shift. So we decided it was cool if we drop by for a movie.” He took a deep breath, “We knocked a couple of times but you didn’t open, we thought you were out but Lydia called you and we heard your phone ring. We rang the bell a few times but when you didn’t open for 25 minutes we got worried.

He looked at Stiles a little bewildered.

“What” Stiles inquired?

“Your neighbor came out.” He pointed at the lady. “We were just going to call the maintenance man when we heard you scream. Dude these walls are thick but you were loud. And it was by no mean a sex scream.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“We broke in and well you kinda had a nightmare buddy. Jeez, stiles what happened. I thought you were over them.”

Stiles took a deep breath. “They were never gone.”

Scott looked at his best friend with hurt.

Lydia and Allison came inside with the lady who helped broke the door.

“Hey, you ok?” Lydia plopped down on his bed.

“Yeah.” Stiles gave her a smile.

“Stiles this is...” Alison motioned towards the lady.

“Talia Hale, your neighbor and your future psychiatrist.” The lady who looked like she was in her 50’s smiled down at him.

Did she say psychiatrist? He gave Lydia a look and she was sheepishly looking in her lap.

“It’s about time.” Alison said in tone that was dominant.

Stiles huffed and fell onto his bed.

Stiles needed new friends.

And… possibly, a less friendly neighborhood.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and comment, it helps keep my blood level normal.  
> it was just something i wanted to share.


End file.
